


To Build A Home

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And I Don't Know What to Do With My Feelings, Developing Relationship, Eggsy Learns to Waltz, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Swearing and Martinis, lil angst, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: "What do you dream about?""Literally or metaphorically?""Either.  Both."  Harry finished his drink and contemplated making another.  He stuck the glass upside down in the sand like his companion had."Metaphorically, usually something like this."





	To Build A Home

They fucked off to Costa Rica just because they could.  

The weather was to die for and one could get away with very rudimentary Spanish skills in the tourist oriented towns, even in the off season.  Harry nabbed them a rather posh private cottage on the beach a mile north of the little city of Tamarindo.  

Dinner was a leisurely affair in town at a bar with killer Pina Coladas.  Eggsy made an armful of purchases to finish stocking the fridge in their lodgings.  The rental company had done most of the basics, kindly enough.  

They took their time walking back, arms bumping together as they discussed doing as little as possible the next day aside from researching the best hiking options around them and seeing some of the views the waiter had recommended.  

Tucked away in the house, Harry started making vodka martinis while Eggsy kicked his shoes off and rolled the cuffs of his trousers up before slipping out though the kitchen door and onto their stretch of private beach.  He sat himself a few paces from the water.  

Harry joined him a handful of minutes later, similarly prepared to sit in the sand.  You could barely hear them touching their martini glasses together in a toast under the sounds of the ocean.  The moon was full above them and the tide was turning.  Harry stifled a yawn as he touched his free hand to the back of Eggsy's neck.  

"You should rest if you're tired, 'arry.  I'll be up awhile."  Eggsy said after a long sip.  

"Not tired?"  

"Not yet." 

"I can see your gears turning."  His hand dropped to the small of his back and traced circles.  Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed.  

"S'beautiful here."  He said, leaning into Harry's side.  "Roxy did a intel gig somewheres in the mountains, prolly on the other coast or summat.  Always talked about vacationing here." Harry took a deep breath.

"I think about her often.  She and Merlin.  Almost every morning." He admitted quietly.  Eggsy shotgunned his drink, feeling warm and just the right kind of buzzed.

"It's silly...I'm not convinced they're dead." Harry chuckled.  Eggsy turned his nose into his shoulder and grinned.

It was extremely silly.  Foolish even.  But funny.  There was a morbid joke in Kingsman.  You weren't dead till your head was on the conference table. 

"Indeed.  Who knows?"

"I bloody miss 'em."  Harry touched his brow to Eggsy's.  He craned up for a chaste kiss. 

"Me too."  They went back to watching the ocean.  Eggsy fit both his arms around Harry's shoulders and rested his chin on his shoulder.  He fidgeted with the hair getting a tad too long on the back of the older man's neck.  

"What do you dream about?"

"Literally or metaphorically?"  

"Either.  Both."  Harry finished his drink and contemplated making another.  He stuck the glass upside down in the sand like his companion had.  

"Metaphorically, usually something like this."  Eggsy smiled and pressed his lips down into the fabric of Harry's tee shirt.  "Literally?  Sometimes Kentucky...assorted unfinished businesses coming back to haunt me."  They inhaled deeply, in unison.  "Why?  Have I taken up kicking you in the night?"

Eggsy giggled and Harry's heart skipped a beat.  He dropped his hand to the younger man's thigh and fit it underneath the bend of his knee, firm and grounding.     

"No, just curious.  I don't dream in pictures anymore."

"What's that like?"

"Feelings and sounds.  I used to dream about Dean sticking his knife between my ribs while I'm just laying there."  

"Is he still in prison?" The man was less of a concern since Eggsy had moved his mother and sister to the States.  Dean had been busted trafficking drugs across the channel and had been put away for awhile now.  Even so, Harry felt his blood boil even imagining the years of bruises on Eggsy.  

"As far as we know.  We supposed to hear if he ain't anymore." He answered, breaking the line of thought.

"Good."  

"I mostly sit up feeling panicked and confused sometimes."  Eggsy's voice was muffled against his arm.  Harry squeezed his leg again.   "Is that normal?"

"Quite."  The younger man wrinkled his nose.  

"Makes me not wanna sleep.  S'gettin' better and all that but sometimes I feel it comin' on." They fell quiet again.

They had been doing...whatever it was they were doing for about a month now and they were just starting to slow it down and take their time in the sex department.  They had always talked about their thoughts, but sometimes it felt like they were relearning the spaces between their own ears in addition to each other.  It was hard, but it was the best kind of challenge they had partnered for to date.  

Harry turned his head again and held Eggsy's jaw in his hand, looking in his eyes.

"Come inside." He followed, without question.  Harry disposed of their drinking glasses and didn't bother turning on any lights.  There was a record player in the living room with a short stack of well used vinyls.  Eggsy closed his eyes and waited to hear something soft and orchestral.  He was pleasantly surprised when Harry selected something with classical guitar and piano.  

"Bit late...er uh, early for a tango lesson ain't it?"  

"A slow waltz really."  Harry corrected, "But I'm not pressed for technique tonight."  Eggsy was surprised again at the casual embrace and gala-like rocking he initiated instead.  He sucked in a breath and propped his cheek on his own wrist in the crook of Harry's neck, only pressing closer as Harry firmly clasped his waist.  

"Tryin' to put me to sleep?"

"Is it working?"

"A little."  Harry fumbled at the feeling of intentionally ticklish kisses being strung beneath his jaw. "Stop that." He snickered and bent to nip at his neck in retaliation.  Eggsy grinned against his cheek.  

They lasted a full two songs in this manner before Eggsy took the lead, slipping a hand down between them to feel Harry's erection before pulling them to bed.

"Definitely can't sleep if I get a bit turned on instead." He explained, putting his tongue in Harry's mouth.  He groaned at the amorous response it evoked from the older man, tongue teeth and lips being applied to his chin and throat.  

"It was a fifty-fifty shot." Harry shrugged, putting his hand between Eggsy's leg and squeezing till he cried out and hitched a leg up to give him more room to work.     

"Fuck, gimme more."

"How do you want me?"

"Want you everywhere."  They kissed hotly and made love unhurried and lethargically before cleaning up from the day and properly getting ready for bed.  

Harry dragged his mouth up Eggsy's spine, leaving a mark on every other vertebra as the younger man hummed in pleasure and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.                                                


End file.
